Child of the Star
by Naohi
Summary: Based loosely on Moses. (When I say loosely, I mean loosely!) Kagome is an Egyptian day Joan of arc, saving her people form slavery by the Youkai overlords. Inu is the Pharaoh’s brother, bent on quelling the slaves revolt before it happens.


Disclaimer: honestly. If I owned Inu Yasha, he would have fallen in love with me and Kikyo would be dead and I would have cute little ~kawai~ ears on the top of my head, and.. well, that's about it. Now, onto the show!!!!  
  
A/n: ok, I just wanted to say a few things. This is my first EVER fanfic, so please, PLEASEEEEE be nice to me. If it sucks, its sucks. I would really love reviews just to thank all the nice people who take the time to review, and I'll try to answer them if I can.  
  
The moon was full and round over Egypt, and the night was dark and foreboding. No one was outside, and all the squat buildings made of mud and straw were dark and closed. No one was out and on the street. The soft footfalls on the dusty, hard dry road could barely be heard. Kagome had learned at am early age to walk softly so that if the guards were near, they wouldn't take out their frustrations and anger on her by beating her, just for their entertainment.  
  
She was a small girl, looking to be only 4 or so, but in truth she was 7. She always been small for her age, but seemed to have wisdom inside her. Her long black hair fell behind her in a winding braid that reached her waist. Her eyes were bright and thoughtful, the only part of her, besides her wisdom, that told of her age.  
  
She was walking to a well in the center of the slum village, with a bucket. Her older brother had a fever and needed water badly, and couldn't wait till morning, so she had snuck out to get him some, when her mother wasn't looking. As she was thinking, she heard guard's foot falls noisily nearby, and loud laughter. Nervously, her footsteps quickened. If she was caught out here, all alone, who knows what they would do. The laws against the slaves had been intensified and brutal, due to a number of slave uprisings. Soldiers and guards had multiplied, and any slave breaking the law could be killed outright, without question. Slaves were not allowed out at night, another law retaliating against their uprisings.  
  
She saw the well in the distance, but knew the soldiers could see her if she ran for it. She took a deep, fortifying breath, and bolted. She heard a shout coming from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder, and saw a group of soldiers who had been talking and laughing, and presumably drinking, staring at her. They seemed frozen, until one of them cursed, and then they all acted at once. Chasing after her through the empty streets, she could hear them cursing under their breath. Despite her small size, She was quite fast.  
  
Nearing the well, she threw her bucket in, and pulled on the rope hard, and sent it crashing down. They were less then 20 feet away now. Not even bothering to use the lever, she just pulled the rope firmly, and pulled it up. Turning around, with the bucket on her back, she fled. She considered her options. She had grown up in this small slum, and knew every nook and cranny. She was smaller than the guards, and could fit where they couldn't. The guards were faster, and more bumbling. The Pharaoh didn't exactly send his best men to guard the slums of the slaves. She knew she could get away. Crouching down in the shadows, she held her breath when they passed by. The torch light and the echoes of their shouts echoed through the small city, lingering in the air. She sighed. They were gone. She was safe. For now. She ran towards her home, happy to still breathe. She knelt in her doorway, afraid her mother would see her, but she was in the corner tending to her brother. She sighed with pure relief. Her brother was safe.  
  
Hiding under her small blanket at night, she looked up at the stars. They seemed to be winking at her gently, whispering to her of the future. She whimpered back to them. What am I to do? I am but a child. I cannot help my people. I barely escaped today. It's hopeless. There is nothing to do. "But something must be done", they seemed to say softly. "Something must be done." I know, she whispered. I know. Her mother came into her room softly. Her gentle scent, wafted over Kagome, comforting her. The last thing she remembered in her consciousness as her mother tucked her in was the sound, barely above a whisper, that came through her lips. "I promise," she murmured gently as her mother kissed her. "I promise."  
  
A/N ok, I know that really reeked, but I'm working on it, so there should be a new chapter soon! REVIEW PLEASSSSSEEEEEE *gives puppy eyes to readers* I cant thank u enough for reading this, it means a lot to me! 


End file.
